Rot
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Strawberry blonde and shoulder length Skin: Pale Eyes: Teal Height: 6’4” Weight: Not a lot (around 140 lbs) Noticeable Features: A rather gruesome scar in place of his right eye and eyebrow (he wears a variety of eyepatches to cover this up). His hands and arms are often covered in scabs, but those heal quickly. Personality A generally cheery man, Rot is seldom in a bad mood. He’s often very talkative, even though his manners may not be the best – committing a minor faux-pas is more nature rather than exception to him. Not that such things will stop him from offering up his services, he is always happy to tell others their fortune. No matter how unfortunate it may be. Of course, it is also up to the individual if they choose to believe in his cryptic and morbid prophecies. He also uses a great deal of outdated slang words from the past decades, mostly for fun. Rot has a love for death and disease which borders on obsession, not that he’d ever bring it upon anyone. Oh no, not at all. He just thinks it’s neat. Though often friendly, it is never certain when Rot is being sincere. He’s a lover of drama and of myths, thus his prophecies (which he hands out freely and eagerly) always sound grand yet rarely seem to come true. He’s a notorious liar in some people’s eyes. In others’ he’s a stark raving lunatic. Though he rarely raves. No, no, Rot is very soft-spoken. Often whispering so that he does not disturb his friends. Just like his location, his loyalty is fleeting. Rot has a price, and that is not always a price with monetary value. He finds humanoids (at least those alive) untrustworthy and two-faced – stuck in petty squabbles over unimportant things, much unlike the rats who he considers family. Abilities * Great knowledge of anatomy (both animal and human) and butchery for mostly unknown reasons, it probably has to do with the frankly obscene amount of medical journals he hoards * A fast runner, nimble * Good geographical knowledge of the New York sewers * Seems to be able to train rats and sees himself as having a special relationship with them * He has a PhD in epidemiology * Seems to be very interested in ritual magic but his proficiency is unknown History Were it not for the memorabilia that he keeps in a little box on a shelf (as well as his extensive record collection), Rot’s past would have been entirely forgotten. In his box of memories he keeps photos, newspaper clippings, as well as a letter never opened nor read from a woman named Trina Abbott. The oldest photo is black and white and shows a woman standing in front of the fireplace in a seemingly large and well-decorated home, it seems to be a festive occasion as the toddler in her arms has a christmas stocking on his head - both of them smiling brightly. On the mantelpiece behind them there is a picture frame containing the portrait of a stern-looking man in uniform. Another picture, this time in color, depicts two men - one older than the other one, both are wearing flared pants and gaudy shirts and are smiling. They are standing with their arms linked. There are several more photos depicting people and rats but many are blurry and hard to fully distinguish. Otherwise the box contains mostly newspaper clippings about various things such as measles outbreaks and suicides. Taped to the inside lid of the box there is an old and worn post it note on which someone has scribbled with pencil: Thank you for yesterday :) -- Ron